Kirio Hikifune
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Soul Society, Soul King | occupation =Protecting the Soul King | previous occupation =Captain of the 12th Division | team = Royal Guard | previous team = 12th Division | partner = | previous partner =Hiyori Sarugaki | base of operations = Reiōkyū | relatives =N/A | education =N/A | shikai =Not Yet Revealed | bankai =Not Yet Revealed | manga debut =Chapter 516 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a former captain of the 12th Division and a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 3 Appearance Upon her return to Soul Society, Kirio is a plump, purple haired lady with swirled-shaped markings on her cheeks and black lips. She has a silver adornment in her hair and wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. Captain Shinji Hirako noted that her appearance has changed drastically since he last saw her, so much so that he didn't even recognize her.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 1 & 5 After cooking, Kirio reveals her true form, a slender version of herself. She is initially plump only as her cooking technique uses up all her Reiatsu, forcing her to gain weight in order for her body to sustain cooking. Personality Kirio comes across as a cheery individual, but has been known to lash out at others, striking Shinji Hirako while telling him to "feel pain".Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 4-5 History During her time as the captain of the 12th Division, her lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, became very attached and came to love Kirio as much as she would her own mother.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 16 However, approximately 110 years ago, Kirio left the Gotei 13 to take up a position within the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, pages 15-16 She was soon succeeded by Kisuke Urahara, but failed to attend his inauguration ceremony.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 7-10 At some point in the past, Kirio invented the Artificial soul, something the Soul King recognised as a significant contribution to the Soul Society; hence her promotion to the Royal Guard. Bleach;Chapter 521 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the death of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Kirio returns to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard, where they are greeted by the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 Hitting Captain Shinji Hirako after he remarks that the Royal Guard wasn't what he had expected, she then asks where Hiyori was, before introducing herself after realizing that Shinji didn't recognize her. Shinji replies that she has changed so much that she is like a different person. Kirio and the others later proceed to take Ichigo and some of the injured Shinigami with them to the Royal Palace, but before they leave, they are interrupted by someone.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1-18 After Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai arrive at her palace, Gatonden, Kirio insists on feeding them; providing them with ample food. Kirio explains to them that eating is essential for them to continue training, as if they are not well rested, they will surely die in the next palace. She explains that like her creation, the Soul candy, her food is imbued with Reiatsu, and asks if they can feel it. Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 8-17 She then explains that members of the Royal guard all invented something that influenced the Soul Society, and warns them to be weary of the next palace, Houhou's owner, Nimaiya Ouetsu; the creator of the Zanpakuto. Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 19 Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed References Titles Navigation de:Kirio Hikifune es:Kirio Hikifune Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Royal Guard Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13